The Black Sheep
by Pheonix88
Summary: What happens when Phoebe crosses over, and joins Cole. They start off with their new life and...family, it's the sequel to the return of great evil. Plz read and review.
1. Phoebe's New Life

_Oh my god…what did I do back there? Could this really be it…is the Charmed Ones really over? Well I have a new life to look forward to.  A life with my child…with Cole. I just hope I'm doing the right thing. I knew I would be the black sheep of the family._

Cole and Phoebe now resort in the underworld…Cole is reorganizing it, and Phoebe is by his side.  Piper is okay physically about what happened, but emotionally she's wrecked.

Piper: _I can't believe she did that…and to be with him. Phoebe wait till I get my hands on you there won't be much left of you to grab by then. I swear I'm going to kill her first chance I get._

Paige: _I cannot believe she did that to Piper…our sister. I truly wish things didn't happen that way, but they did. I only hope there's enough good left in her to save her from this new path she's taken. Phoebe…_

Leo: _Oh Phoebe why did you have to do this. You know how Piper feels about losing another sister, and you just reminded her of it. I know your past was the black sheep to the family, but you don't have to relive it. Come on Phoebe you can fight this evil inside you, please just come back to your family._

"Phoebe," Cole called "are you okay?"

"Fine…I just need to take a couple minutes to realize how all this played out," Phoebe explained.

"Take your time, remember I've been in your position plenty of times before, so you'll get through I know you will," Cole said grabbing her head and kiss her cheek "I love you."

"I love you too," Phoebe said.

          They laid there in on the bed cuddled together. After while they fell asleep. When Phoebe woke up Cole wasn't at her side. She looked around and realized she wasn't in the underworld anymore…she was in a beautiful penthouse she always dreamed of living in. She walked around and found the kitchen, and in that kitchen awaited Cole with a cup of coffee:

"Good morning," Cole said kissing her on her forehead.

"Good morning love," Phoebe said feeling in a better mood than before.

"Well Phoebe here's the start of a new beginning of us," Cole said as the slapped their coffee cups together in a toast.

          6 months pass, and Phoebe's stomach is huge. _"You'd think I was having twins" _Phoebe would say to Cole. It brought Phoebe joy that she would be having a family of her own. Though Phoebe has left all her good behind she has now found away to coop with her new…evil life.

To be Continued…


	2. Wicked

It has now been 9 months and Phoebe is going into labor.  Cole was by her side every minute of the way.  Phoebe gave birth to twins…two beautiful healthy little girls.  She named them Paris Turner and Prudence Turner.

_I did it. Yes, I finally did it. I don't know what women see in this it is so painful I never want to get pregnant again. The benefit of magical birth is you recover so fast. Oh he's going to be such a good father._

Paige was fully recovered from giving birth to her twin girls; she had lost the baby weight in a matter of 3 days.  She was now ready to get back to work. The next day Phoebe walked into the Bay Mirror Newspaper wearing a skin tight black leather sleeveless shirt, and some skin tight white leather pants. She walked in as cocky and confident as a demon.  She waltzed into Elise's office:

"Hello Elise," Phoebe said with a smile.

"Phoebe…where have you been?" Elise yelled with a worried look on her face "this paper has dropped in it's ratings about 9 months ago because it's star wasn't here doing it's job."

"Elise just shut up, and listen," Phoebe interrupted "sorry to spoil your moment but I have some bad news."

"Excuse me…" Elise began.

"no no no I'm not finished yet, blabber mouth," Phoebe said putting her finger on Elise's lips "I'm taking over the Bay Mirror."

"What?" Elise asked.

"You heard me…I got it to where it is right, well this paper now belongs to me," Phoebe exclaimed.

"Are you out of you mind?" Elise asked.

"No…just impatient," Phoebe said throwing an energy ball burning Elise to ashes "whoops."

          Phoebe walked out into the cubicle area:

"listen people," Phoebe said gathering everyone attention "I am now your new editor, so you take orders from me now…okay."

          When Phoebe had got home, Cole was in the living room playing with Prudence:

"Honey I'm home," Phoebe said walking into the living room "hey honey."

"Hey Phoebe," Cole said after receiving a passionate kiss from Phoebe.

"Where's Paris?" Phoebe asked.

"In the room sleep," Cole replied.

"Oh," Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yeah, and uh what was that all about killing your boss," Cole said putting Prudence down.

"Well you know how it is Cole, you have to kill to survive," Phoebe said.

"You almost risked us exposure damn it," Cole exclaimed.

"Sorry! It's not like you haven't killed to make your way up," Phoebe said.

"Oh Phoebe wake up and smell the coffee," Cole yelled "I had to, and have to I'm evil, you…you're the mother of my children."

"Listen here Cole, I will not sit around and play house wife, while you rule the underworld, and bring destruction on San Francisco," Phoebe explained "I am going to rule by your side."

"No!!" Cole said.

"Yes!" Phoebe argued "I helped you get here and I'm going to be recognized for it you here me."

"Fine Phoebe what ever you win," Cole said grabbing his coat and getting into the elevator.

_What the hell was up with that? I can't believe he went off on me like that…I mean who has risked exposing magic more here. This is starting to turn out to be just as I thought it would be…a complete disaster. _

Phoebe looked down at her daughter Prudence. Prudence looked at Phoebe and smiled:

"Your mommies little girl…yes you are…yes you are," Phoebe said picking Prudence up and taking her to the bedroom.

          After she put Prudence to sleep, she walked back into the living room and to her surprise Paige and Piper was standing there:

"Hey sis," Piper said looking at Phoebe with rage in her eyes.

To be continued…


	3. Death in a Pint House

"Piper," Phoebe said not worried.

"Phoebe we came to take you back," Paige said.

"Speak for yourself…I came to bring this witch down," Piper said.

"Piper please you couldn't hurt a fly let alone, the wife of the leader of the underworld," Phoebe explained.

"Try me," Piper said blowing Phoebe back.

"You asked for it," Phoebe threw a energy ball.

"Piper look out," Paige said jumping in the way.

          Paige crashed to the ground with blood slowly oozing out of her abdomen:

"Oh my god Paige," Phoebe said running over to see if she's okay.

"Look what you did, I can't believe you did this," Piper said looking shocked.

"You attacked me," Phoebe said tending to Paige's wound.

"Screw you Phoebe," Piper said ringing her neck.

          Phoebe kicked Piper in the stomach than flipped her. Piper sprung and gave Phoebe a right hook that sent her hurtling through a wall. Phoebe threw two energy balls and Piper did a cartwheel and dodged them. Phoebe then came out of no where and round housed Piper across the back of her head.

Piper fell to the floor:

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Phoebe said pulling out her athame.

          Phoebe raised her hand to strike Piper one last time, but Leo intervened:

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Leo said grabbing her arm.

"I'm finishing this once and for all," Phoebe said.

"No, Phoebe stop what the hell is wrong with you? That is your sister, and you're going to try and killer her," Leo said snatching the athame out of her hand.

"Leo give it back," Phoebe said.

"No," Leo said looking in her eyes and seeing the purest evil he's ever seen from anyone.

"Leo, I will kill you if I have to," Phoebe said.

"You're bluffing," Leo said backing away.

"Wanna bet," Phoebe said throwing an energy ball that nearly took Leo's head off.

"Phoebe!!" Leo said looking at Phoebe as if she really was joking.

"I told you I will kill you if I have too," Phoebe exclaimed "Now give me the athame."

"No, Phoebe if killing me will stop you from killing your sisters then do what you have to do," Leo said feeling confident that Phoebe wouldn't kill him.

"No, it won't but I could use the practice," Phoebe said throwing another energy ball, except this time it didn't miss.  All that remained of Leo was his ashes "I told you I would kill you."

          Phoebe grabbed the athame and went over to Piper and raised her hand again. This time Cole grabbed her hand:

"Phoebe what the hell are you doing?" Cole said snatching the athame from Phoebe.

"Cole look over there, you see those ashes…they belong to Leo, and he did exactly what you just did, and I'll let you know I'll kill you too," Phoebe said.

"Please Phoebe your not that powerful," Cole said underestimating Phoebe's credibility's.

"Wanna be," Phoebe said axe kicking Cole.

          Cole fell down and grabbed Phoebe's legs causing her to fall down to. Phoebe kicked Cole in the face and then flipped up. Cole stood up and looked at Phoebe as if he was going to kill her. Phoebe jump kicked him Cole over buy the windows. Cole stood up again. This time Phoebe stabbed him with the athame, draining him of his powers:

"Who's powerless now," Phoebe said as all his powers transferred to her.

          Cole lay there silent for a min:

"Why?" Cole said staggering to stand.

"Because your weak Cole…you let love conquer you, and I learned to suppress it," Phoebe said "Cole…see when you changed us back you left some evil in me and…I've learned to like so I think I'll reorganize the underworld now, and as of you…I guess this is goodbye."

          Phoebe grabbed Cole levitated him and her out the window. She gave him one last kiss…then let go.

To Be Continued…


	4. Black Sheep Phoebe

Phoebe levitated back into the window, and then walked over to Piper:

"I'll let you go…for now," Phoebe said waving her arm and sending Piper back to the manor.

Phoebe walked over to Paige took her into the room, and healed her:

"Why Phoebe?" Paige asked "Why are you letting the evil become apart of you? Are you even trying to fight it?"

"Paige it's hard, but all my life I always seemed to be so useless to this family," Phoebe said.

"Useless…Phoebe if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here, you saved my life remember," Paige reminded.

"Paige, I am the black sheep, of this family…I was born to be evil…you know sometimes I blame myself for moms death," Phoebe said.

"Don't blame yourself for her loss, Phoebe…your not evil…think of the wonderful good you've done," Paige said.

"I do, but then I think of all the pain it's caused me," Phoebe said standing tall "Now Paige are you with me or against me?"

"Phoebe don't make me choose between my sister," Paige said.

"One last chance," Phoebe said taking the athame from behind her and putting it to Paige's throat.

Paige orbed out:

"I take that as a no," Phoebe said.

Phoebe hired an evil priestess to raise her children until they was well over 10. Phoebe couldn't take care of the children and reign over the underworld at the same time. Phoebe sat at a thrown and was worshipped and adored by all. She was more powerful than the source and had ears like a hawk, the least bit of betrayal and she smelt and dealt with the opposed personally.

Meanwhile:

"I can't believe that Phoebe's gone," Paige said.

"Well, we have to do something about it," Piper said.

"What can we do she's way stronger than us," Paige said.

"I know orb us…up there," Piper said.

"Why?" Paige questioned.

"Don't ask questions just do it," Piper said.


End file.
